Sins
by Nanashi
Summary: In an attempt to rescue a loved one, Link is captured by Gannondorf. Link torture, loads of angst and suicide. Link/Zelda ***finished***
1. Chapter One

Story00 **Author's Note**: This story is based on a series of stories my friends and I made up, which include some original characters, so I created a prologue to explain who is who and what is going on. Please excuse the stupid title - couldn't think of anything better. I might have taken a few things from other people without realizing, too, just by reading them, then interpreting them into my own story. For example, it occurred to me that the tongue chewing thing came from Obsidian Night by Hell's Angel. Hope that you don't mind - I'm not really very original or talented. Forgive me. -_- 

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. I'll accept constructive criticism, but any offensive flames will be deleted. And now, enjoy. Hope ya'll like it. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and any related characters do not belong to me - they are owned by some very lucky people who are probably swimming in gold right now, while the only thing I do own are the original characters and the story plot. 

**Sins - Prologue**

To explain: Link and Zelda got married at the age of 17 (pretty early, huh?) and got a little baby girl, who they named Lea. Ten years later, she and her best friend Salia (Malon's daughter) get kidnapped by Gannondorf, who also has a daughter of his own, Kaltia. Nobody, except Gannondorf, really knows who her mother is, but that's unimportant. Anyway, Kayoé is a witch, who's in love with Link, but also hates him 'cause he kinda killed her mum, so she goes off to work for the old evil, and tutors Kaltia in the arts of Black magic. Right. This probably sounds pretty boring now, but give it a chance, please? Thank you. -_- 

Chapter 1 ~Kayoé's POV~

I had thought about what I was just about to do, over and over again. I knew this was stupid, but I was determined to go through with it. 

A small voice in my head screamed that this was insane, but I ignored it. There was no point in turning back now. 

~Narrator~ 

It was a dark, clouded sky for a summer afternoon, and rain threatened to pour any minute. Just over the hill, Kayoé could spot the huge castle towering up into the skies, tiny lights making it look almost terrifying against the black clouds. 

Kayoé signalled the carriage driver to stop, and decided to carry on on foot. She handed the man a sack of gold, and headed towards the tall building. Before the carriage turned away, the driver cried, "Thank **you** miss!" and disappeared. 

Drops of rain had now fallen, the intensity of it increasing rapidly. The young lady was wearing no cloak to protect her from the cold and, although it didn't look very far, the castle was still a few kilometres away. She hoped that the cold, icy rain would wake up her senses, confirming the fact that she was alive, but instead all her nerves went numb, and she felt no more. Nowadays, the only way to know that she was alive was to cut her wrists open and feel the rush of the adrenaline fuel her body with strength. She sighed at her own patheticness. "That is why," she reminded herself, "I have to go through with this." 

Determined to carry on, her memories plagued her mind... 

_~Flashback. Link has been captured in a battle against Gannondorf, trying to free both his daughter, Lea, and her best friend, Salia, from the evil man's grip. Kayoé's POV~_

He moaned softly, indicating that he was about to wake up. His hair was a ruffled mess, and strands of gold hung over his pained expression. 

Link of Hyrule had lost a battle to Gannondorf, and fallen unconscious. My master had been so pleased with this victory, that he had opened a bottle of wine and celebrated. A **very** rare sight! Now, Link's wrists and ankles were chained against the wall, fallen on his knees. 

Suddenly, blue eyes snapped open, and the rattling of chains sounded as he tried to resist his confinements in vain. I simply looked up at him, not letting him know that I pitied him, deeply. 

We were in a dark dungeon, with no windows, the only lights being provided by tiny candles at the sides of the room. Mirrors, in every direction and every corner, covered the entire walls. Small, tall, wide and decorative surfaces flashed back at me, reflecting my own gaze. Everywhere I looked, I could not avoid it. It was as much torture to me, as it was supposed to be for Link. 

After minutes of Link trying to free himself, he realized he was not alone. His gaze moved towards where I stood, and when he recognized me, his eyes lost their sparkly innocence, and was replaced by dark and pure hatred. 

_~Link's POV~_

And there she was. I didn't recognize her at first - after all, it had been ten years, but that silky black hair, and those deep violet eyes were unforgettable. I could feel the evil in her and, in spite of what she was going to do to me, it made me feel sorry for her. It even surprised me that I somehow still saw her as a friend, who was lost on the wrong path - the path of evil. 

But then there was a part of me that hated her, and outweighed the pity I felt. This hate was so pure and overwhelming, it shocked me. The fact that Kayoé could bring out these extreme feelings in me only made me hate her even more. 

For what seemed like an eternity, her violet eyes met mine. Without realizing it, I was locked within them, and the emotions I felt. Neither of us daring to say a word, just watched the other. Besides, I knew what she meant to say, or at least a small part of her, 'I'm sorry'. 

_~Narrator~_

The doors snapped open, and a grinning Gannondorf stalked into the room, followed by a bunch of Stalfos, who carried a huge, steel cage together. Inside it was a woman with soft, brown hair, holding a little girl in her arms. Both their faces were turned away, and Link feared that it was Zelda and Lea. 

Luckily, his fears were shattered as he caught glimpse of their reflection in a mirror, showing him that these two were strangers to Link. 

He felt a pang of guilt as he realized what he had just thought, and glared up at Gannondorf's crazed eyes. 

"What do you want with me? And what do you want with them?" Link croaked, gesturing towards the cage. He realized that his throat was dry, and suddenly craved a glass of water. Remembering that chewing your tongue makes you produce more spit, Link did so and was glad to discover that his throat did not hurt as much anymore. 

"I'm glad you asked," Gannondorf's grin broadened, "Because I am planning to show you." He snapped his fingers, and the Stalfos gratefully dropped the heavy cage on the floor. They opened it, and forced the prisoners out. The lady had started crying uncontrollably now, and was clutching her child even harder, but in vain, for the girl was cruelly torn from her arms. Gannondorf grabbed the woman, her back pressed against his body, and snaked an arm around the front of her neck, making it impossible for her to move without breaking it. He slowly unsheathed a dagger from his left side, and softly placed the cold blade on the woman's throat. 

Link watched helplessly, as the woman whispered, "I love you," to the girl, and the sharp edge sliced open her throat. She cried out for a second, then let her head fall backwards, the fresh, crimson liquid oozing out of the wound. 

Gannondorf let the limp body fall onto the floor and dropped the blood-stained dagger beside it. His glare met Link's, and he dangerously whispered, "My gift to you." He signalled for the shocked, little girl to be put back into the cage, and everyone to leave the room. 

Kayoé, the last to leave, looked back at the still horrified expression on Link's tired face. Quietly, she closed the steel door, leaving the young man alone with the body, the dagger and his thoughts. Still staring at the lifeless corpse in front of him, tears started to fill and blur his vision. Ignoring the pain he felt in his chest, he silently wept for the mother and the orphan, all the while silently thinking, 'I'm glad that wasn't Zelda, Lea... or me.' 

~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. I'll accept constructive criticism, but any offensive flames will be deleted. And now, enjoy. Hope ya'll like it. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and any related characters do not belong to me - they are owned by some very lucky people who are probably swimming in gold right now, while the only thing I do own are the original characters and the story plot.

Chapter 2 - ~Link's POV~

I had cried myself to sleep, and woke up with an aching body and a thumping headache. At first I thought that I was back home, and that everything had been a nightmare. I was almost convinced that Lea would jump into the room, and tell me about the wonderful dreams she had had, when I opened my eyes, and reality rushed back to me. I shrunk back when I saw tired blue eyes and a worn expression stare back at me. His hair a depressing mess of gold and his blue tunic (1) torn and worn at the edges. He looked pathetic. 

What I didn't realize was that he was me, or rather my reflection, until I spoke up. Our lips moved in unison, but only one voice sounded. I laughed quietly at my dimness. 'Mirrors,' I thought, 'Just mirrors.' 

Suddenly the door opened with a long squeak, and Kayoé stepped inside. 

"Good, you're awake," she said simply, and knelt in front of me. I glared as furiously as I could, but found it very tiring and stopped. There wasn't much point, anyway. Instead, I decided to use my voice. 

"What do you want with me? Why not just kill me and get it over with? Or do you enjoy seeing me like this?" I growled. Slight amusement flashed across her face, as she lent forward. Her lips brushed against mine, then towards my left ear, her warm breath tickling it. 

"You really wanna know?" she whispered, sending a chill up and down my spine. Suddenly, I jerked, and my vision started to blur, and the room disappeared. Although I had my eyes wide open and focused, all I could see was black... empty space, and deep oblivion. 

A giggle or chuckle of some kind echoed around me. 

"Hey!" I yelled in frustration, but the only reply I got was a burst of thundering laughter. The thumping in my head got worse and worse, until it had become unbearable. It was as if the laughter had brought out this pain, which had now become alien and high pitched, like a sound only a monster could produce. I pressed my hand over my ears and screamed. My eardrums seemed to burst, and I felt blood flowing out of them, seeping through my clasped hands. I screamed even more, in the hopes I could drown out the horrible sounds, and squeezed my eyes closed, praying for this to end, praying that this was not real. 

Suddenly, I stopped screaming and opened my eyes, realizing that the monstrous giggles had stopped. I let my blood-stained hands drop beside me, and stared into oblivion. 

Suddenly and quietly, I started laughing insanely, myself. It gradually became louder, and the uncontrollable urge increased. I laughed and laughed... It was as if I had never done anything else. I laughed at myself, at my patheticness, and at the fact that my family had probably been mercilessly slaughtered. 

And then I stopped. I just did, staring into the emptiness. I closed my eyes, and leaned forward, my arms barely able to support me. 

"You got your answer?" Kayoé's toneless voice snapped me back to reality. I reopened my eyes slowly, taking in what had just happened, and found myself back in the dungeon. My breathing had become heavy, and I had a thin layer of sweat on my forehead. I tried to wipe it away, but the chains on my wrists would not allow this. Instead, Kayoé produced a handkerchief and wiped it away for me. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I accused, as she did so. 

She smiled softly, and shook her head, "No." A flare of hope lit up in me. Maybe I had a chance of getting out of here, or at least find out where Zelda and Lea were. 

I was about to ask her, when she placed a firm finger on my lips. She shook her head once more, and stood up. With a snap of her fingers, she produced a loaf of bread and a glass of water in front of me. At the same time, the chains on my wrists disappeared. I stared at the food, rubbing the light wounds created by the chains. 

Before Kayoé left, she turned back and said, "Eat, if you ever want to get out of here," and shut the door behind her. 

~~~~   
(1) - I know Link's default is green, but I prefer that blue, under-water one, whatever it's called. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the advice, Bonnie Blue, but unfortunately I have already written all of this out on paper, and I am too lazy to change it now. But please don't feel ignored. I really appreciated the review. ^-^ By the way, I'm not quite sure if I wrote Shiek right, but hey. If it's wrong, I'll change it later. Also, please accept my apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but I was pretty busy (it's not like anyone was actually reading this, anyway). Please read and review! 

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. I'll accept constructive criticism, but any offensive flames will be deleted. And now, enjoy. Hope ya'll like it. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and any related characters do not belong to me - they are owned by some very lucky people who are probably swimming in gold right now, while the only thing I do own are the original characters and the story plot. 

Chapter 3 ~Zelda's POV~

Three weeks had gone, and we still couldn't find the hidden dungeon. We managed to find and free Lea and Salia, but it seemed as if Link had simply disappeared. Not knowing what else to do, we had returned to the castle, so that the kids would be safe, and I could think up a brilliant plan to rescue my husband. 

Nothing. 

Even now, I was blank. Usually, I depended on Link to lead us, to rescue _me_. But, with roles swapped over, I felt completely and utterly useless. I didn't deserve him... 

I was lying in bed at night, as these thoughts raced through my mind within seconds. 'What if he's dead?' I kept thinking, 'What if he's being tortured or killed right this instance?' What if... What if... What if... the most interesting, yet worrying question there is. 

I shook my head in frustration, trying to stop thinking that way. I had to be positive, and most of all, I had to do something. Extreme situations called for extreme measures. Link had saved me countless times before, and now I was to return the favour. 

Seeing as there was no time like the present, I got out of bed, and threw on my Shiek outfit which I still kept in my closet. My usual dress would be too inconvenient. I went to the stables to saddle up my horse, and made sure I was armed and ready. 

Riding out of the castle gates, I looked back at Lea's window. The lights were out, but I knew she was still awake. Silently, I promised to come back, and carried on on my way to Gannon castle. 

_~Link's POV~_

They ran. 

Zelda clutching to Lea's hand, they ran as quickly as they could, me just a few metres behind them. I stretched out my hand and cried for them to stop, but instead of my pale skinned human hand, a slimy monstrous paw reached out. And instead of my soft, low voice, an animal's roar sounded. 

I was a monster! And Zelda and Lea were my... my prey. 

That last word triggered something in me. 'Prey. That means I'm the predator. And I need my prey to survive. I mustn't let my prey escape!' I had a sudden urge to rip that skin apart, and sink my teeth into tender flesh, drinking the fresh, warm blood... 

Instincts took over, and my consciousness was pushed aside. It was as if I had become a mere observer of a very bad movie... 

I kept running after them, noting the expressions of horror on their faces. 

'Good,' I thought, 'Their scared. That makes them an easier target.' 

I lunged forwards, missing the little one by mere millimetres. Zelda tripped and fell to her knees. This was my chance. "Run Lea," she was screaming, but the girl wouldn't leave. I took this opportunity and lunged at the girl again. This time my aim was true. 

I held her tight with one arm, and placed my right paw on top of her head. I drew out my claws, and pushed them through her skull. Her scream was heart wrenching, but it didn't bother me. She would stop - they always did. 

Zelda stared at us wide eyed, watching me drop the limp corpse on the floor. She pulled it towards her, holding it protectively, as if that could bring her back. A part of me was screaming at what I had just done, but a very small part. 

I pulled the body away from the woman's grasp, and slashed at her with my outdrawn claws. Surprisingly, she did not let out any sound of pain, but simply flinched. 

"What's the point?" she asked, her glassy eyes meeting mine. As if to answer, I struck out one more time, breaking her neck in the process. The screaming part of me had now become louder. Dropping to me knees, I realized that I was myself once more. I was shaking terribly, and my breathing had become short and heavy. 

As I felt my sanity slipping away from my grasp, I started crying uncontrollably, and whispered random and strange words to myself, "Hi... death... answer! Zelda... hate-love... no...haha! Birth... birthday... why..." 

"Don't blame yourself," a soft voice behind me said. I turned around and was face to face with an old woman. She had soft, golden brown hair, with only a hint of silver revealing her true age, and glittering turquoise eyes. She was beautiful, even for her age. 

"Mo... mother?" I could barely speak. I had never seen her before in my life, yet I was certain that this was the woman who had given birth to me. 

"Yes, son," she smiled, "You have grown up to be quite a man - a hero, a king... a father. I just wish I could have been there to see it all." She leaned forward and gave me a soft hug, "But I'm here now, son." 

"Mother," fresh tears spilled from my eyes, down my tired face. I wanted to ask so many questions, and say so many things, that the only thing I did manage to say was, "Why did you leave me?" 

The woman's expression saddened, "I didn't mean to... Link, I died. I died giving birth to you." Suddenly her voice was angry, "I died for you! You, the son I never wanted! An accident, that's what you were!" Her face melted into that of an old, blue eyed man, with an expression that revealed pure hatred. 

"You should have died instead of her! You were bad luck. I had to get rid of you. I was surprised that the Deku tree took something as rotten as you in." The man's face had gone red now, and the love and kindness evident in my mother's face had completely vanished. 

"Fa-father," I stuttered, not knowing what to say to what he had just revealed to me. 

"Don't call me that! You were a failure from the moment you were born, and a murderer! You hear me? Murderer!" 

"No!" I cried out, and pushed past the old man who called himself my father, and started running, but the voice kept following me. 

"You can't run forever - you know it's true!" It started laughing. Slowly, the voice of the old man moulded into that of the evil monster, Gannondorf. 

I stopped, and turned around to face him. The green skinned man grinned and stalked towards me. Before I could recollect my thoughts, he pulled out a dagger, and stabbed my side. I screamed, and I fell forward into my arch enemy's arms. Gannondorf's lips moved towards my left ear, and his creepy, low voice mumbled, "My gift to you." 

----   
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note**: Argh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I just had my exams all finished, and I'm proud to say that I didn't completely fail them all. So, now I have more time to spend on getting this story all written up and uploaded. Also, the japanese phrases are not by me, but translated by a friend of mine. So here's the next part. Enjoy! 

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. I'll accept constructive criticism, but any offensive flames will be deleted. And now, enjoy. Hope ya'll like it. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and any related characters do not belong to me - they are owned by some very lucky people who are probably swimming in gold right now, while the only thing I do own are the original characters and the story plot. 

Chapter 4 ~Link's POV~

I woke up back in the dungeon, covered in a cold sweat. My breathing was heavy, and every part of my body ached. I found myself wondering how long I had spent in this god forsaken place, but there seemed to be no answer to that question. 

I heard a sound above me and looked up to find Gannondorf, Kayoé and a little girl stand above me. 

"I hope you slept well," Gannondorf's yellow teeth flashed a grin. I could do nothing but glare in return. The little girl, who was standing beside him, was dressed in torn and battered rags. She had chains on her ankles and wrists, like me, but they were not connected to the wall. Her tired and old looking face revealed that she must have just undergone some kind of 'game' of Gannondorf's. Shivering slightly, her empty eyes searched the floor. 

Then realization hit me. This was the little girl from before - the daughter of the woman who had just recently been murdered by the man standing above me. Let me correct that: not man - monster. 

"I was bored, you know," Gannondorf started casually, "Ever since that kid of yours - Lea I believe her name was? Yes, Lea. Ever since she just lies there, doing nothing, I thought I might find other means of entertainment. Actually, judging from that girl's behaviour, I'd say she were dead!" He chuckled, fixing his eyes on my now shaking body. Could it be true? Lea... dead? No. NO. I couldn't - _wouldn't_ believe it. 

Suddenly, without even realizing what I was doing myself, I lunged at him, grabbing at anything that was caught in my grip. I got hold of his hair - or the hair that was left, and tore massive chunks of it from his scalp, and screamed in shear fury, trying to do as much damage as I possibly could. Gannondorf tried to peel me away in vain, and called Kayoé for help, who looked at us in amusement. 

Once there wasn't anymore hair to grab onto, I lunged a fat smack in his face. Seeing the great effect of it, I tried again, but Gannondorf stepped back out of my reach just in time. 

Both of us breathing heavily, glared at each other. Regaining his composure, Gannondorf thundered, "Kaltia!" 

The door opened, and a girl of about the age of 13 or 14 stepped inside. Strangely, she looked nothing like her father, but had mouse brown hair, and amused eyes framed by a pair of spectacles that delicately balanced on her thin nose. She grinned as she saw her father's raw, bald scalp, but did not dare laugh out loud. 

"Yes father?" she asked with forced politeness. 

"Kill the girl," Gannondorf said icily, and pointed at the shrinking figure beside him. 

Kaltia's grin was wiped away. She stared at the girl, then at her father, "But... why? What is the p-point of that? Wouldn't she be more useful as--" 

"Just do it. Since when do I need a reason to kill? Now, obey me!" her father demanded, and offered her his dagger. 

After long minutes of Kaltia's eyes darting between the ragged girl and Gannondorf, the old man cried, "Do it!... or she dies," he pointed at Kayoé, whose eyes widened, "Take your pick, dear daughter. Either way you kill someone. I _will_ be satisfied." 

_~Kayoé's POV~ (0)_

After a long time, she took the blade her father was offering her, and turned to the little girl who wasn't a lot younger than her. 

Kaltia's expression softened as she took a good look at her first, and certainly not last, victim. Somehow, I was relieved and disappointed, at the same time, that she chose the orphan, instead of me. 

"Hijou ni sumimasen,(1)" Kaltia said tonelessly, then whispered, "Kowai na watashi ga totemo desu yo!(2)" She was glad that Gannondorf did not understand what she was saying - I could sense that. But I understood every word, and I understood why she was afraid, as well. It was cruel of Gannondorf to decide that his daughter was to grow up like he did, disregarding life from a very early age. It was also cruel of him to do this in front of Link, who had enough to deal with, considering that he thought that his daughter was dead, instead of safe at home with her mum. 

"Nani ga kowarete iru ka?" the orphan asked, "Tomodachi watashi ni oshieru(3)." Kaltia winced at the word 'friend'. She looked the girl into the eyes, and replied, toneless once again, "Hijou ni sumimasen." And she did it. Half-heartedly, she had stabbed the other in the heart, hoping to give her a quick death. 

The girl fell to the floor, and started choking on her own blood. She struggled a bit, before finally becoming motionless and peaceful in an eerie way. 

Kaltia threw the dagger into the corner, stared at her blood-stained hands, then up at her father in fury. 

"You happy? 'Cause now I've become just like you! I _hate_ you!" She pushed past him and his smug expression, out the door. I stared after her. A well of pity overcame me, tearing me up inside. Pity for the orphan, pity for Link... and pity for Kaltia, who had sacrificed part of her humanity to save what was left of mine. 

_~Link's POV~_

I stared at the dead body. 

Not again. _Not again!_

My mind started swimming, and it seemed as if I were about to drown. Was this supposed to be funny? Was it? 

Fury took over. 

"What was that for, you mother-fuck--" I stopped myself, getting a hold on my temper. This wasn't like me! This wasn't like me at all! 

"My own private amusement," Gannondorf's eyes glittered with something one could only describe as insanity, "Besides, Kaltia has to become the perfect heir to my throne, and for that I must train her. But now, it is time for you to sleep, my dear Link." 

Oh no! Not the hallucinations! _NO!_

I tried to resist, as his hand was placed on my head, and everything around me went black. My screams had become unheard echoes in the darkness, once again...   
----   
(0) I didn't quite know how to put Kalita's feelings into place, so I did in from Kayoé's POV   
(1) I'm very sorry.   
(2) I am so afraid   
(3) What is wrong? Tell me, my friend. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note**: This is _not_ the last chapter! There's still about two or more to come. And as always, please read and review.****

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and all related characters do _not_ belong to me. Only the plot and the original characters are mine. 

Chapter 5 ~Kaltia's POV~

I stormed out of the castle, determined to pay my 'father' back. That girl... she did not deserve that. _He_ did. 

Not paying attention to where I was going, I pointed my finger upwards, summoning a storm mixed in with anger and hatred. 

Somewhere beyond the hill, I could hear a horse whining, and hoof beats coming this way. I stopped, and turned towards the direction where those sounds were coming from. I could just make out a small, sleek figure on horseback, heading straight for the castle. 

"Hey! You!" I yelled at him, and waved frantically to get his attention. I saw his head turn to look at me, but he ignored me. 

How rude! 

"Oi! You wanna get to Gannon castle, you go through me!" and I aimed a warning shot of lightening at him. His horse stopped abruptly, waiting for me to come over. I jogged towards him, and asked, "Who might you be? A friend or enemy of my father's?" 

"I have no time for games, little girl," he growled. His eyes had something familiar in them, which I couldn't quite place, but I quickly dismissed it. 

"This is no game," I replied. "Now tell me. What is your name, and what are you doing in a dump like this?" 

"My name is Shiek. I have come to get what is mine," he replied simply. 

"And what is that? I may be able to help you, Shiek." If I played my cards right, I could get my revenge on Gannondorf sooner than expected. 

"Link," he answered. 

"Were you send by the queen then?" 

"Yes." I nodded, smiling. Perfect. Take away what was most dear to my father - control over his enemy's life. 

"Follow me," I gestured, but he did not move. 

"Why should I trust you, little girl?" 

I sighed. "Because nobody, besides me, Gannondorf and a bunch of his minions know where the secret dungeon is." 

"You... _you_ know where it is?" he blurted. 

"Of course," I smiled a mischievous grin. "Now follow me." 

Seeing as he hadn't a lot of a choice, unless he wanted to search for weeks and weeks to come, he obeyed. He got off his horse, and led it along the path. We reached the gates, where a couple of idiots (stalfos, in other words) were standing guard. I ordered them to let Shiek through, which earned me a raised eyebrow from him. 

When we were out of earshot, he asked," Why do those stalfos follow the orders of a - no offence - little girl?" I smirked. 

"I am Gannondorf's daughter." 

Shiek stopped abruptly, "This is a trap. I should have known this was too easy." 

Stopping him from doing anything stupid, I quickly said," Look. Shiek. We've got something in common. We both hate Gannondorf's guts. Why start hating each other's, as well? Now come on, or do you want to stay here forever?" He narrowed his eyes, but sighed and gave in. 

We left his horse in the stables, and made our way downstairs to the dungeons. My dear father of mine was taking his daily nap upstairs, so the only one we had to look out for was Kayoé. 

Walking down the dark, lonely corridors, we heard a loud scream echo somewhere in front of us. 

"Link," Shiek whispered horrified, and picked up the pace. 

Soon, we stopped in front of a steel door at the end of the corridor. Once again, Shiek aimed a raised eyebrow at me, asking silently how come this door wasn't obvious before. 

"Magic," I whispered. 

I slowly started opening the door, signalling Shiek to stay back. Peeking in, I saw Kayoé standing in a far corner of the room, while Link stared at his own reflection in one of the many mirrors. 

Kayoé looked up at me, and smiled. It wasn't something you could call a warm smile. It was more of a forced reaction. 

"Kayoé. Father needs you upstairs," I told her. "I'll look after _him_ while you're gone." I gestured towards Link, who was still staring at the flashing surfaces absent mindedly. 

Kayoé, saying nothing, gave me s strange look, her eyes shimmering with curiosity. Finally, she bowed deeply, and vanished into the air. I stared at the spot she had just stood on, while Shiek ushered past me. 

Catching sight of Link, he hurried towards the broken man. 

"Oh, Link! I'll get you out of here!" he whispered, and tried melting the chains with his magic - unsuccessfully. 

I shook my head, "Won't work - magic proof. You need the keys." I held out my hand, and above my palm a light, golden glow appeared. Slowly, it formed into a key ring, rusty and old. I threw them over to Shiek, who started trying the keys out, one by one. While he was doing this, I stood by the door, and made sure the coast was clear. 

Finally, a 'click' sounded. Shiek sighed, and hugged the prisoner tightly. His eyes misted slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. Link looked about him in confusion, then at his free ankles and wrists. Finally, he looked up at Shiek and smiled. 

We hauled him up, and supported him on the way back down the corridor. Once we got to the stables, we mounted Link onto the horse, and simply walked through the gates. 

Now you know why I like to call stalfos 'idiots'. 

When we were far enough, Shiek turned to me, "How may I ever thank you?" 

"The look on dad's face when he gets to the dungeon will be worth it," I said, glancing at my watch, "Actually, he should be on his way right now. For a twisted man, he's very well organized." We looked back at the castle, "... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." 

"Kaaaltiiaaaaaaaaaaa!" a voice thundered. 

I grinned, "Right on time." 

----- 

Alright, sorry. This chapter wasn't as good as the others. I apologize. The holidays are also drawing near, giving me a lot more time. I hope I'll get this finished within the next couple of weeks, so I can work on some other ideas. Oh, and please review. I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I? 


	6. Chapter Six

story05 **Author' Note**: Almost finished with this fic. I think this is the second to last chapter, depending on whatever I feel like. Oh, and the future suicide thing, it's coming up soon, don't worry. Hehe. I'm evil. ^_^****

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, future suicide and cussing, a bit of Link torture (^_^) and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and all related characters do not belong to me. Only the plot and the original characters are mine. 

Chapter 6 ~Narrator~

The next few months were the darkest of the royal family. Psychiatric help, magic nor the sages could completely get Link back to normal. The only thing that could do that was... love. 

Zelda was put under a lot of pressure and stress. Not only did she have a country to run, she had to look after her husband and daughter, too. Her patience grew thinner by the day, not really paying attention to anything anymore. 

Princess Lea had become quiet and, over time, grew a shell around herself. Even her friends could clearly see something was wrong. 

Now, a few years later, Zelda and Link have had another child, a boy named Zak. However, he was not born out of love, but rather out of duty. 

With tension rising, Lea feels unloved, and nobody can see her slipping into nothingness... 

_~End Flashback~_

Link of Hyrule, a man just turned thirty, was standing by the window, looking out onto the gloomy sky. Growls of thunder sounded above him, and the earth seemed to tremble. It was as if hell itself had opened up, and unleashed this darkness upon him. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. At a far corner of the castle, the king could hear a baby scream - Zak had woken up. And already, he could hear the muffled sounds of Zelda cooing and comforting the new-born child. 

Ever since that time of Link's capture, he hadn't been the same. He had nightmares almost every night, and woke up sweat drenched. His marriage with Zelda was breaking apart, and only held together by tiny threads that was Lea and Zak. Otherwise, the divorce papers would have been signed a long time ago. 

Over time, it had gotten worse, as well. The couple argued each time they caught sight of each other, hardly saying anymore loving words. 

Link felt sorry for Zak. Born into a family without love is the worst thing that can be bestowed on a child. 

Zelda stormed into the room, holding the baby with one arm, "I thought you were supposed to look after him today! I have guests downstairs!" She handed him Zak, who promptly started crying again. Quickly, she took him back, and the boy quietened. "See? He doesn't even know you." 

"Of course he knows me - I'm his father!" Link replied annoyed. 

"Yeah, right. Now, before we get into that, can you pick up Lea's package, ok?" Not waiting for an answer, she marched out the door again. 

"Bitch," Link muttered under his breath. Sometimes he wondered how he could have ever put up with her for so long, not to mention love her. Of course he still did - no question there. But it was hard to find the love amongst all the negative feelings bottled up inside him. And somehow, he knew Zelda felt the same way. 

Link sighed deeply, and made his way downstairs to tell the groom to get a carriage ready to the market. 

'The day isn't over, yet,' he thought. 

_~Lea's POV~_

"... pick up Lea's package, ok?" Mum finished arguing with dad. 

I had been standing by the door, listening to one of their arguments again. As mum passed by with Zak, I followed. They returned to my little brother's room, and the baby was placed back in his bed. 

Mum looked up at me, "Can you take care of Zak while mummy entertains our guests?" It was more of an order than a request. 

I nodded solemnly, as she left the room. 

Zak. The only member of the family I could connect to. A little baby boy, who had only seen a glimpse of the world. I didn't want him to grow up in a place as cold as this. I had to do something. I had to open their eyes. 

I picked up the fragile bundle of a boy, and rocked him in my arms, humming. Tears found their way up to my eyes, as I realized what I had to do. 

Having dosed off, Zak's breathing became regular and shallow. He looked so sweet and innocent - like an angel. 

I tugged him back into bed, kissing the crown of his head affectionately. 

Determination started setting itself in my mind. Swallowing a lump of fear that had formed in my throat, I swiftly made my way out of the room. 

_~Link's POV~___

I was in the carriage, on my way back from getting Lea's package. It was a stormy night, and rain seemed to pour in litres. It was as if the gods themselves were crying, and that hell was about to consume us all. 

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. 

"Hey, what's going on out there?" I cried, so I could be heard over the thunder. 

"Majesty - see for yourself," the driver replied. I peeked out of my window to see a dark silhouette of a person standing in our way. 

"Hey! You! Yeah, you! Get out of our way!" I yelled. I had no time for some self-pitying beggar to go and get my attention about taxes and whatnot, today. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. 

Realizing he wouldn't move, I threw on my cloak and stepped outside the carriage. Marching towards this person, I yelled, "Do you know who I am? Get out of my--" I stopped, finally realizing who he - no, she - was. A mix of anger and fear started to boil up in me, as my eyes met those enchanting violet ones. The ones I always got lost in. 

She was soaking wet and shivering heavily. She must have been walking for a long time. Her expression was tired and old, and I felt a pang of pity for her. 

She stepped towards me, but I held out my hands in defence. 

"Don't come any... any closer to me," my voice had betrayed my insecurity. 

"Link," she sighed. Her eyes misted slightly. And in those eyes, I saw my trembling reflection stare back at me. 

It was the dungeon all over again. 

Mirrors! Everywhere I looked. Mirrors! 

_Mirrors... mirrors... mirrors...___

Was that me? It couldn't be! And there - another one. It wasn't me. Or was that just a reflection, as well? What was real anymore? 

Flashbacks of the horrors that I had tried to suppress had now occupied my mind. Retreating within the shell that was once me, I could see everything happen all over again, as if I were watching a movie, close enough to feel the pain, but too far away to do anything about it. 

Without realizing it, Kayoé had come forward, and taken my hand. Not even her icy fingers were able to snap me out of this trance. 

And suddenly, I was back. Just like that. 

I looked at the woman in front of me in confusion. She was afraid of something - I could see that. But what? 

"I... Link; you have to return to the castle! As fast as you can, or you will never see your loved one again!" her voice was almost inaudible above the thundering skies. 

"What do you mean?" I was still confused. This was going too fast for me to get a grip on! 

"The girl. She will die if you don't go!" 

My eyes widened. I didn't really know how I knew she was right. I just did. Call it instinct, call it whatever you want. 

I jumped back into the carriage, and ordered the driver to hurry to the castle as quickly as possible. Leaving Kayoé behind, we raced towards the end of the hill as fast as the gods would allow it. 

As soon as we passed the gates, I jumped out of the vehicle, and hurried inside, all the while calling out Lea's name in the hopes that she might hear me and wait. 

I bolted through the corridors, towards Zak's room. I could already hear the boy's cries. 

Throwing open the door, I stopped dead in my tracks, the image in front of me too real, yet too surreal. 

And all I could see were mirrors. 

--------   
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note**: I think this chapter came out really crappy, but I guess it'll have to do. -_- This is, however, not the last chapter! There is still an epilogue to follow, with a possible Author's Note with all the little thank yous and stuff. Anyway, please enjoy. 

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, suicide, cussing and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and all related characters do not belong to me. Only the plot and the original characters are mine. 

Chapter 7 ~Link's POV~

The scene in front of me seemed fogged up; unreal. An image seen reflected by broken shards of glass, but not really there. 

Zelda stood in the room, staring at her daughter with an unreadable expression. Lea, her back facing me, was holding Zak in her arms, while silently rocking him. On her knees, she faced the woman I called my wife, although I could tell she wasn't looking at her. Beside her lay the master sword still in its sheath, and her small frame seemed to tremble. 

I took up my courage, walked up next to Lea, and knelt down beside her. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw the rivers of crimson liquid roll down her arms, from carefully slashed wounds, creating a somewhat twisted grid system across her tender skin. 

"Lea," I whispered in disbelief and fear. Realizing that someone was speaking to her, she looked up, eyes glassy from tears threatening to spill. "What are you doing to yourself?" She simply shrugged. 

Turning to the woman in front of me, I squeaked, "Zelda?" No response. 

Ask me now, and I still would not be able to tell you why Zelda and I just stood there. The entire situation just seemed too... insane! I had never expected this, hadn't seen it coming. But I should have! I was too caught up in my own world to see my only daughter slip away from me... 

"You know," Lea finally began to speak, her voice wavering with uncertain emotions, "Even as I am about to die, you show me no love. No affection - nothing." 

"Why are you doing this to us?" Zelda spoke, "Have we not always given you what you wanted?" 

"You starved me!" the girl suddenly yelled, making both Zelda and me wince. "Starved me of my need for love." She smiled sadly. "That's why I cannot live. I cannot live in a place as dark and lonely as this." Without a warning, she lay her still crying brother on the floor, pulled out the master sword from its sheath and... stabbed herself in the chest. 

How ironic. This sword was destroy those who were unable to feel love, and now it had been used on the daughter of the holder of the sword. 

In a quick move, Zelda rushed over to Lea's side, and pulled the sharp blade back out of the frail body. Lea started swaying, and I held her warm, blood-stained chest against me. 

"Lea!" Zelda put her arms around her daughter. "We love you, Lea." 

The girl's eyes betrayed surprise," Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Then... show it to Zak. And to... each other." Her breathing became heavy, and it seemed that those few words had drained all her energy into the deep void of nothingness. 

She closed her eyes, and whispered, "So cold..." Her lips curled up into a weak smile, and... 

"No, Lea! No!" Zelda cried, shaking Lea's body hard, but to no avail. Unmasked tears rolled down her cheeks, staining the pale skin. 

Me, I just sat there. It was like the hallucinations, which seemed real, but weren't... right? This had to be a mistake! This wasn't supposed to happen... this wasn't meant to be... couldn't be... 

Suddenly, I clutched the corpse in my arms, opened my mouth, and screamed; The cry of a dying soul. 

"Leeeeaaaaaa!" 

_~Narrator' POV~_

The funeral was a week later, and it seemed as if the whole country was mourning. The loss of the young princess had touched everyone deeply, and brought out the problems of the royal family into the open. 

Reporters and Journalists knocked on the doors of the castle, and even tried sneaking in everyday, but the king and queen took no notice. 

It was the day after the funeral, and both parents had somehow made their way to Lea's room. They were seated on the girl's heavenly bed, arms around each other. Everything was still there - her toys, her clothes... her scent. All of Lea's gifts from her parents were in a huge pile on the floor: Teddy bears, games, toys, books, accessories... Absolutely everything, and hardly any of it had been touched. On the other side of the room was a table, on top of it a burned out oil lamp and a framed picture of Link, Zelda, Lea and Zak, each one smiling brightly. 

Zelda had gone through the draws of the table, and had found five volumes of diaries, the first starting with, 

_"I'm scared of dad. I don't know who he is anymore..." _The woman had not shown this to her husband, afraid that it would lead to more tears. 

And now, they just sat there, in each other's arms. Thick waves of silence mixed into the air, and Lea's fading scent, creating densely build tension. 

"It's all my fault," Link suddenly sobbed. Zelda looked up at him. His eyes were glassy, straining not to let tears take over. "If I had been there for her, I might have been able to--" She put a firm finger on his lips. 

"Shh. Don't say that. It's nobody's fault, Link. Nobody's." He leaned his head on her chest, and closed his eyes, sobbing. She tightened her grip on him, gently rocking the old soul. 

"I've... I've become a monster, haven't I? Zak hates me, Lea hated me... even you don't love me anymore," Link spoke again after a short moment of silence. Zelda pulled away, taking his face in her hands, their eyes interlocked with one another. 

"Link." she started sternly, then softened. "I love you, Link. And don't you go believe anything else, ok?" She smiled softly, "I've always loved you." Link returned the smile, but lent his head back on her chest. 

Another moment's silence followed. Finally, he whispered, "Do you think that Lea wanted this?" he could feel her nod. He looked up again. "I love you too, Zelda. I love you, too." 

At that point in time, the former princess of Hyrule looked even more beautiful than ever. Her long her was neatly tied back into a bun, a few golden strands falling into her face. Her eyes shimmered, revealing pure love as they gazed upon her husband. Her slightly parted lips were softly tinted, making Link yearn to kiss them again. 

Gazes meeting, bodies moving forward, their lips met again after what seemed an eternity. First, it was gentle and nervous, but soon the two found their way back. Embracing each other, they leaned in even more. Expressing their restrained love for each other, they never wanted to stop, never wanted to let go... 

Finally, their lungs screamed for air, and the couple parted reluctantly. Both sighed and looked at the other. Link grinned one of his infamous smiles, and Zelda blushed like a schoolgirl. It was like the first time again. Once they regained their breath, they kissed again, this time leaning backwards onto the bed, as pure passion and the butterflies in their stomachs escaped through their lips. 

-----   
  



	8. Epilogue and Author's Note

**Author's Note**: All right, this is really short. Sorry about that. I might as well have put it in with chapter 7, shouldn't I? Oh, well... I guess it'll have to do. Note: At the end, there is a note to all those who helped me with this little project when I had writer's block etc. You might want to just ignore that, but i f you really want to, go ahead and read. I warned ya. ^_^****

**Warnings**: Contains some violence, suicide, cussing and switching point of views (POVs). Angst. 

**Disclaimer**: Zelda and all related characters do not belong to me. Only the plot and the original characters are mine. 

Epilogue ~Kayoé's POV~

I looked through my glass ball, sighing in relief. What I saw in the magical item as an image I thought I'd never see again; Zelda and Link expressing their love for each other again after such a long time... Yet it saddened me to think that that girl, Lea, was not able to see this. 

"My mission is complete, Link of Hyrule, as this is my last gift to you," I softly spoke to the image, smiling. Long ago had I faced reality, and accepted that Link would always love Zelda, not me. Now, I was truly happy for both of them. 

I turned away from the glass ball, and towards the prepared ceremony. I had set up a circle of candles, with the five pointed star of the witches in the middle. It was plain, but efficient for what I needed to do. 

I carefully stepped inside the circle, and knelt down. Closing my eyes, and pressing my hands together, I quietly whispered the sacred words of the gods, begging them for forgiveness, and my righteous punishment. Repeating the words over and over again, they seemed to slowly lose all meaning. 

"Kayoé," a soft, yet somewhat commanding and angelic voice echoed through the room. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up into sacred blue ones. 

It was the girl, Lea! But something was different about her. Her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders, framing her soft expression. She wore a silky, white dress, but her feet were bare. A radiant light glowed around her, and as she stepped forward, she seemed completely weightless. Simple drifting towards me, offering a streched-out hand. Slightly confused, I accepted it, and slowly stood up. Following her lead, electricity buzzed in my arm, and a shiver ran down my spine. 

A portal opened out of no-where, too bright for me to see what it was. As Lea took me into the unknown light, I asked, "Where are we going?" 

Her lips curled upwards into a gentle smile, as she replied, "Home." 

-owari- 

**Author's Thanks, Notes etc**:   
Right, anyone still reading this, sorry for the crappyness of this epilogue. Thank you for all your kind reviews; I really appreciated them! They really kept me going. Also, thanks so very much to my best friends, especially Becky, for all the encouragement, since I'm not very good at chapter stories. Becky helped me with the huge writer's blocks I experienced, and the story would have never been finished without her. So everyone praise her! Also (I go on and on, don't I?), I wish to thank the authors Missie and Hell's Angel, for their stories truly inspired me. Oh, I'm so sappy. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to write what's in Lea's diary and how Lea and Salia got kidnapped in the first place, but I'll think about it. By the way, if anyone feels that there were holes in the plot (since I always miss those) or anything very very confusing, please e-mail me at esther.bretschneider@gmx.net. That all done, I hoped you enjoyed my story, and now I'm going to shut up and go away. Later days! 


End file.
